Blaze Mode
|rōmaji= Burēzu Mōdo |type=Element Augmentation Booster |parent ability= |parent item= |user=Any Fire Dragon Slayer}} Blaze Mode ( ), Burēzu Mōdo lit. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Ignition Modification) is a secret art of the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, it is the result of taking the adaptability of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to the maximum of its potential. Description Overview As a user of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of adapting to the situation by transforming their body into the fire for different purposes, Blaze Mode takes this adaptability on a further line. Blaze Mode allows the magic energy or rather its kinetic energy, that the fire emits, to draw in and absorb small amounts of different chemical elements, which affilated for the fire element, the most prominent from them are the elements of hydrogen (which is on normal conditions exist in small amounts in air), oxygen and phosphorus. It was discovered, that the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic users have already changed physiology, which allows them to consume or have named chemical elements im bigger quantity, than others are enable, so Fire Dragon Slayers can use them with less efforts. Once enough of said elements is absorbed into the user's skin, the user concentrates it with their magic and combine it together, resulting in the chemical reaction of fire and said elements to unite together and create a whole new style, which now is accessable for the user. On the other hand, while doing so, the whole process is shown to be extremelt deadly, as it can be toxic to the user's body, as well as harmful, as fire reacts intensively on a combination of hydrogen and oxygen, not to mention that the reaction of them with fire can end in death of the user. Despite this, the activation of Blaze Mode causes an insane addition of the natural element, totally changing the composition of the user's spells, granting them the capability of reaching out the augmented damage and breaking through any things, that their flames were unable to burn out. As the fire reacts with chemical elements differently, each reaction has its own way to occure. For example, fire needs oxygen to be burned and it easily reacts with hydrogen. When utilized by means of Blaze Mode, the magic energy passively fuses it in very dangerous oxyhydrogen substance, with ratio 2:1 within hydrogen:oxygen elements. Such knallgas (its other name) is quite dangerous as easily can explode within fire, thus burning the user compeletelly. On the other side, each reaction with chemical elements can deliver a quite powerful mode for the Dragon Slayer. When it comes to the phosphorus, the user is able to utilize it in more active way, taking it from their own body. However, by doing so in both cases, it is shown to be able to immediately death when the reaction is occured on ignition terms in reality. As it's hard to achieve, futher development of Blaze Mode found out, that the user can make a reaction of knallgas creatioin by utilizing the water electrolysis method. By using such method with electricity, the user can make a decomposition of water element into oxygen and hydrogen gas, and then can make further reactions to bring their Blaze Mode up. But, as this method needs the presence of water nearby, it's also not so easy to properly utilize. With Blaze Mode the user becomes very dangerous, as they attain merely new and deathful abilities. Firstly, this mode is effecting on the user's body. Their durability and physical attributes become much higher, even though for short amount of time. Secondly, their body begins to absorb a pure heat, but not from the oppositive Fire Magic - from the very surroundings, which is also increasing their overall magic power. Finally, the most prominent change is that the user's offensive power becomes very immense, because now they can generate not the only flame itself, but indeed its different and powerful forms, such as the heat-based explosions or searing hot blazes, just with only a snap of the fingers. The speed of their explosions is very high, while the temperature they release are really high. They don't need to make some longer cast of explosion, because their body itself begin to produce the needed elements in the air, which create a powerful and dangerous combustion fusion. With this, the user is able to seriously damage or kill their targets on easy terms. When Blaze Mode is active, the user has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will. It is also shown that once the elemental style has changed, the user is able to access it whenever they can, often changing their appearance and form when they use it. Gear System Blaze Mode can be considered as similar to its metallic counterpart, however it's even more versitile, that the latter. While several Fire Dragon Slayers reached the full potential, which is held in Blaze Mode, they derived several styles of Mode itself, which are classified as Gears ( , Gia lit. Dragon Formula/Dragon Style) by them. These Gears are directed to different usage of fire with specific chemical element, in order to drive the full potential of post-effects. In such, the three Gears were developed, the Burning Gear, Heating Gear and Blasting Gear. *'Burning Gear' ( , Bāningu Gia lit. First Style: Dragon of Combustion): Burning Gear is the first gear of Blaze Mode. Burning Gear is revolved around the use of very concentrated flames, thus it's the main style of Evolved Element for Fire Dragon Slayers. Usually, the evolved flames within Burning Gear are known as the melting flames, which harness the power to bring almost everything to ashes. The usual appearance of Fire Dragon Slayer is increased in several times, while their spells become the very strong weapon of obliveration. While the Dragon Slayer of Fire uses this Gear, their spells' name changes to Burning Dragon (燠火竜, Okibiryū lit. Blazing Fire Dragon); the main power of this style is held within the use of oxygen element, reaching the state of oxidizing flames. *'Heating Gear' ( , Hītingu Gia lit. Second Style: Dragon of Scorching Heat): Heating Gear is the second gear of Blaze Mode. This gear is revolved around the use of the very heat and thermal properties, and its own unique capabilities. It is the only known gear, which is revolved around the boosting of the user's physical and magical appearance, however such task is very hard, like in achieving and utilizing, so in its post-effects for the user's body. While the Dragon Slayer of Fire uses this Gear, their spells' name changes to Hot Dragon (沸灼竜, Neishakuryū lit. Boil-Scorching Dragon); the main power of this style is held within the use of phosphorus element. *'Blasting Gear' ( , Burasutingu Gia lit. Third Style: Dragon of Explosion): Blasting Gear is the third gear of Blaze Mode. This gear is revolved around the use of fire- and heat-based explosions. From such power, Blasting Gear is renown as the strongest gear out of the all three Blaze Mode's Gears due to its destruction capabilities, however it's also the hardest gear to achieve, maintain and control. On the other hand, if the user is quite capable of utilizing this Gear, then he can be proclaimed as the master of Blaze Mode and have the upper hand in studying the other methods of Blaze Mode. While the Dragon Slayer of Fire uses this Gear, their spells' name changes to Explosive Dragon (爆破竜, Bakuharyū); the main power of this style is held within the use of knallgas element. Spells *'Explosive Dragon's Roar' (爆破竜の咆哮, Bakuharyū no Hōkō): Explosive Dragon's Roar is an enhanced version of Fire Dragon's Roar, only accessible when the user is utilizing the power of Blaze Mode, particularly Blasting Gear. In order to perform this spell, the user makes a deep inhale, while gathering a large portion of their explosive energy in both their lungs and mouth; before concentrating it and releasing in an explosive torrent, composed of said explosive energy which possesses incredible blasting and burning power, making it much deadlier that its inferior version. While the Roar itself is casted, the torrent which is unleashed by the user, is visible as a simple uncoloured stream of essence similar to air, which flies on high speed to its target. When eventually reaching its point, the Roar Spell delivers a highly concentrated explosion, which not only harness the unbelievable destruction to the surroundings, but also sets on fire all things, which are trapped within its range. With such attack, which spreads through a long distance, almost reaching the length of Dual Element Dragon's Roar Spell, the user is able to give a highly moderate damage to their opponents, destroy any defense they couldn't before and just show their superiority before others. The more concentration and time the user is taking for their preparations for spell's unleashing, the more disaster-like results they will bring with their Roar Spell. Its power so high, that it is able for the user to not only block, but surpass and totally incinerate the Roar Spell from their opponents with the latters too. *'Hot Dragon's Red-Hot Fist': TBA *'Burning Dragon's Ember Scales': TBA Trivia *This article was approved by User:Perchan. *The author of article, i.e. User:Copycat 02 made this mode free to use, but ask for understanding, that this mode is a way more dangerous in attaining than Steel Mode, so most Fire Dragon Slayers must put some big effort in attempts to achieve Blaze Mode. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic